<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>idyll by kaoris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447663">idyll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoris/pseuds/kaoris'>kaoris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, Light Sexual Content, M/M, implied one-sided love, theres hints of angst i guess, writing is very shadowed haha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoris/pseuds/kaoris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>san always knows how to make him cry and laugh at the same time. </p>
<p>or, when he asks for a joke, the answer is always: i love you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>idyll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they find themselves in the same place again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">at his apartment, pushing the fresh white bedsheets that still smells like the other into the mattress, right below the gigantic ceiling window. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the moonlight sauntering, as if spying on them, every defined feature highlighted by the gods. swollen lips parted, a hint of clean white teeth peeking out playfully. san takes note of how his eyes turn into even deeper crescents when he hits a certain spot, and he laughs in his heart. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">none of them remember how. but it feels like the scene in a movie where the female lead runs into her male counterpart’s arms — except that there is no one to catch seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">seonghwa was no longer anything to san. they had separated months ago, but yet in this night, they are again connected. no longer by soul, only held loosely by a string of lust, layered with vulnerability.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after all, it was the only way seonghwa could get san back into this king sized bed. sitting under the sky alone was no fun. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he looks into san’s eyes, only to be met with a pair that lacks of love. it didn’t use to look this way. those orbs were filled with small hearts, all pumping vigorously with love and anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">now, they’re all empty. like veins sucked dry, arteries emptied and wilted capillaries. like a dead relationship. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yet he keeps looking, his own heart so desperate to find just one hint of love, no matter how small it would be. only darkness replied, running up to the front to scare him away. but the cornea stops him from getting engulfed by the little monster within, going all out to keep his mentality in place. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">what’s on your mind, hmm?</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">a hand balters across his side, fingers gently dancing on his waist. seonghwa lets out a little breathless laugh, feeling ticklish from the action. he only gives a shake of his head, corner of his lips curving upwards ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">you tend to laugh a lot when i fuck you, don’t you?</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1"> san comments as his targets that one spot, drawing a whimper out of the helpless prey underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">yeah,</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1"> seonghwa replies. </span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">tell me a joke?</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">san laughs this time, grip on the older’s hips tightening and hitting with increased force. he enjoys the few shaky moans gifted to him before leaning down, lips right beside seonghwa’s ears, filling up the other with his semen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">i love you.</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and as if the director shouted for action, seonghwa starts to laugh. but it’s bitter, it’s strangled. as if someone wrapped a hand around his throat and forced an audible laugh out of him. the cum makes him feel warm inside, makes him feel like it’s a cold winter and there’s someone holding him from behind while they watch a movie. but that joke reminds him of the icy snowflakes outside, freezing his veins and clogging all of his arteries. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the next few moments are blurry to him. he knows he’s crying again, but he can’t even find the reason anymore. he feels a calloused hand coming to wrap around his girth, finishing him in languid strokes until he lets out a choked sound that even he can’t comprehend, and makes a mess of himself. again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and then the weight on top of him disappears, without even muttering a word. he stares at the now empty space, making direct eye contact with the glaring moon, as if he wasn’t scared of the night sky. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">seonghwa knows that san doesn’t love him anymore. but he keeps running back, unable to hang up when the other had already deleted his number. and san? oh, he’s over, but he loves seeing the abused state the other is in. loves taking advantage of him, using him like a sex toy that is available anytime. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and with that, they find each other again, under the same moonlight they slept under months ago. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">one with a broken heart who is willing to share his remains, and one without a heart. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>